supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ananym Strange
Ananym is the daughter of Belasco, a sorcerer who formerly ruled the dimension Otherplace (a.k.a Limbo); however she has no memories of her past or her demonic background. When Alpha Flight vanished off of Earth, the Canadian government recruited her along with Nemesis, Wild Child, Auric, and Silver to form Gamma Flight as Canada's new national protectors. Upon the return of Alpha Flight, Gamma Flight was ordered to arrest them, but both teams allied against Llan instead. When the government disbanded Gamma Flight, Witchfire chose to remain with Alpha Flight for further training while the rest of her old team departed. Witchfire was assigned to both Alpha Flight's trainee program, Beta Flight, and to their new Gamma Flight support team, specifically for supernatural purposes. Shaman tutored her in other forms of magic; this, combined with the meditative "communing" she regularly engaged in served to help prevent her remembering her unsettling past. After being briefly trapped in the Dreamqueen's realm with fellow Beta Flight members, she returned and was instrumental in Beta Flight's defeating the Master's Omega Flight and in driving the invading Ska'r from the Earth. She naturally assumed leadership of Beta Flight, but when Manikin was injured in battle, her guilt and anger awakened darker feelings and she lashed out, frying the mind of his poisoner, Jackal. The Hardlinersinvaded the Flight's Department H headquarters and beat Witchfire severely, but despite surgery which required her to shave her head, she soon recovered; however, the dark archaic in her head grew stronger. When her father sought to use her to oppose the Goddess (the universe threatening "good" half of Adam Warlock). She evolved into a powerful demonic form. Under Belasco's control, she began spying on members of Alpha Flight that were under the control of the Goddess (transporting herself across the solar system to do so), and transformed Department H into an enormous demon-infested obelisk. She more than held her own against Alpha Flight nearly killing them several times, but the recovering Manikin managed to reach her inner humanity and she reverted back into a human with no memory of her true past. When the Canadian government ordered the disbanding of Alpha, Beta and Gamma Flights, Witchfire left to find her own place in the world. The Mansion After the death of Doctor Strange, whom was murdered by Selene, casted a spell to transfer his soul to a suitable sorceress. When he did, it turned out his soul was supressed, but still there. Witchfire traveled to the X-Mansion and was enrolled, she immediately became a part of the x-men trainees. P'owers' A powerful sorceress that has heritage steeped in Arcane might. She has untapped potential as partial amnesia hinders her from unleashing her full power. Even the Master recognized her potential and if circumstances were different he would have recruit her to bend to his will. Agamotto's Light: A spell summoned with a wand it generates a light that can soothe and comfort you. It’s primarily used to break physical control and it causes great pain to the user who is in control of another and they will experience great pain until they free the target from their mind. Concussive Blasts: With her wand she can generate powerful concussive blasts. She can also send blasts that enter a persons mouth frying their brain by merely using her hand. Demon Army: Witchfire in her ultimate form can call forth an unlimited army of demons that follow her commands whatever they maybe. Division Spell: She can use a spell that was used to keep Firebug split into component parts, preventing him forming a cohesive thought let alone a body. Electrical Blasts: In her ultimate form, Witchfire can generate an electric field. Healing Factor: In her ultimate form she took a blow that broke her back from Manikin in his "Apeman" form and she recovered instantaneously. Magical Constructs: Witchfire can call forth magical constructs that can be used for variety of uses; such as: * Creating light monsters. * Summoning a giant hand that immobilizes a target or use these constructs as; * Magical shields to protect her from attacks such as fire, physical damage and against magic. Magical Prisons: Witchfire in her ultimate form can create powerful prisons and it can kill a person trapped inside with little effort from Witchfire. Magical Senses: Witchfire innate senses allow her to detect and identify all forms of mystical energy near her; at quieter moments she can attune these to sense non-mystical forces such as emotions or life energies. She has been shown to understand how these energies are being used and for what purpose and can track spells or objects back to it's source. With her senses she can scan for life as well. Magical Telekinesis: In her ultimate form, Witchfire has an unknown level of telekinesis. Molecular Manipulation: With a wave of her hand she can disassemble a person at a molecular level. In her ultimate form she has shown such skill that she even transformed Department H into her own palace, transforming it into a demon shrine conforming to her will. Pyrokinesis: Witchfire has the natural affinity for flame control, but generally avoids using these spells as they may awake uncomfortable elements of her lost past. Various spells: * Spell of Attunement: Performed with her wand, this magical spell will cause specific objects to be attracted to like objects. For instance for falling debris she performed this spell and the falling wood would seek wood and the falling metal would be attracted to metal. * Spell of Interference: A spell used to cut off outside influence manipulating a person. She chants “Ona Lorum Salman Admonstium” and those who were under control are released and in the process are knocked out. * Spell of Pain: With her wand she can cast a spell that makes her target feel great pain. If performed for a period of time it runs the risk of killing the person. Telepathy: Witchfire has an unknown level of telepathy, but she has been shown to sense people’s thoughts. She unconsciously shielded herself and her teammates from the Ska’r. In her ultimate form, her telepathy is amplified to an unknown level. Teleportation: Witchfire can cast teleportation spells in her true form she manifests incredible abilities. The full extent of this power has yet to be revealed, but she's managed to teleport across the solar system from Earth to Paradise Omega with startling ease. Time-Loop: Witchfire can cast a time-loop that can trap a person in. Transformation: If Witchfire remembers her dark heritage, such as knowing her father is Belasco and following the Dark Ones she transforms into her ultimate form granting her unreal level of magic. In this form Witchfire believed she could even defeat the Goddess. Her father wanted to use her so he could become the supreme being in the multiverse.